Speak now or forever be silent
by biiiiah1
Summary: Um convite de casamento muda toda a sua vida. Só então você percebe que a pessoa que você sempre amou, estava ali do seu lado. E o convite é dele. Será ela conseguirá chegar a tempo?
1. Capítulo 1 : Pedido

Gente primeira fic. Por isso sejam boazinhas comigo

Boa leitura e nos vemos lá em baixo

* * *

**Capítulo 1 : Pedido**

**PDV Bella**

Duas semanas para a formatura! Era isso que me fazia acordar todos os dias feliz. Nada de aturar mais as garotas fúteis, nada de professores que você odeia, nada de escola! Sim, esse era meu sonho, terminar o colegial e começar minha faculdade. Não suportava mais morar em Forks. Tinha seus pontos positivos, como o frio que eu sempre adorei, mas eu odiava chuva.

Fiquei pelo menos dez minutos deitada fantasiando a mudança que minha vida teria em duas semanas. Eu já tinha certeza do que queria, sabia que faria gastronomia, esse sempre foi meu sonho. Eu adorava cozinhar e fazer uns pratos diferentes em casa. Meus pais não me davam muita força, mas não conseguia me ver fazendo outra coisa que não fosse isso.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! QUER SE ATRASAR DE NOVO? - Droga! Que horas são pra Reneé estar gritando desse jeito?

6:45...Merda! Estava atrasada de novo. Levantei da cama e em cinco minutos já estava descendo as escadas para tomar meu café.

- Bells, vai se atrasar e terá que ir sozinha - Se tinha uma coisa que eu não gostava, era acordar com Reneé já falando na minha orelha.

Tomei meu leite, quase engolindo em um gole e corri para escovar os dentes e pegar minha bolsa. Sai correndo e ouvi Reneé falando ao fundo '' tenha um bom dia queria...''

Edward já me esperava com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Tá pode brigar comigo, eu sei que tô atrasada.

- Relaxa Bells, eu tô acostumado.

Dei um soco franco no seu braço e fomos conversando. Edward era concerteza meu melhor amigo. Nós nos conhecemos desde o jardim de infância e crescemos juntos. Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando, mas não, eu nunca gostei dele e sei que ele também nunca gostou de mim. Era ruim ter todo mundo fazendo piadinha da gente por sempre estarmos juntos, mas eu nunca me importei.

Fomos andando e conversando coisas bobas o caminho inteiro, até que um silêncio confortável se instalou entre nós. Uma coisa que eu gostava no Ed era isso, não precisávamos falar o tempo todo quando estávamos juntos. O silêncio não era desagradável, mas Edward resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Então Bella, o baile é daqui a duas semanas, já tem com quem ir? - ele perguntou chutando um pedra do chão.

- Edward, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não sou chegada em bailes - eu adorava festas, isso eu não podia negar, mas bailes eram algo que eu simplesmente não suportava.

- A Bella eu sei, mas é o último ano e temos que aproveitar não é? - ele sorriu pra mim tentando me convencer.

- Vou pensar Ed.

- Alguém já te chamou?

- Ah recebi uns convites, nada que me enteressou muito. Droga! São 7:10 vamos chegar atrasados.

Após levar uma bronca do diretor e ter de ouvir seu discurso sobre responsabilidade, fui pra minha aula de inglês que era com Alice. Alice era uma das poucas pessoas que eu gostava na Forks High School.

Quando cheguei na sala, Alice logo acenou pra mim e apontou para que eu sentasse ao seu lado, como se eu não fizesse isso todos os dias.

- Bella vem logo! Preciso te contar as novidades sobre o encontro! Já achei que você não vinha - quase tinha me esquecido que era segunda e ontem Alice tivera um encontro com Jasper, o tal garoto intelectual e sem sal que Alice, sabe se lá porque gostava.

- Alice a aula já vai começar, pode esperar até o almoço? - no mesmo minuto Alice fez aquele bico que ela usava, como arma secreta toda vez que queria algo de mim. O que eu podia fazer? Ninguém resistia ao bico.

- Tá bom Alice, pra compensar vamos ao shopping hoje e você me conta com TODOS os detalhes, pode ser? - ela quase explodiu de alegria quando falei isso.

- Senhorita Cullen, o que é tão interessante para você não estar prestando atenção na aula? Gostaria de compartilhar conosco? - Ah quase ia me esquecendo. Alice é prima do Edward e mora com ele. Quando era pequena, a mãe de Alice, que era irmã da Esme, que é mãe do Edward... é eu sei, confuso né? Mas acho que deu pra entender. Esme disse que cuidaria de Alice já que a irmã não podia. Depois de deixa-lá com Esme, ela simplesmente sumiu e ninguém nunca mais teve notícias dela.

- Não Senhor Prinze. Prometo me comportar - e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Aposto que até o professor não resistia a esse jeito da Alice. Ela simplesmente contagiava as pessoas a sua volta. Todos adoravam ela.

**PDV Edward**

Bella atrasada de novo. Que novidade. Ouvi Reneé gritar o nome dela e eu sabia que ela odiava isso. Por isso concerteza não estava de bom humor. Ela veio correndo em minha direção já se desculpando. Ela estava linda como sempre. Bella estava com seus cabelos ondulados soltos, uma calça jeans justa e a blusa de frio que eu dei pra ela no seu aniversário. Sim, eu apaixonado por ela. E não ela não sabia. Acho que nem fazia idéia. A verdade é que eu sempre gostei da Bella, desde que éramos crianças. Me lembro perfeitamente do dia em que a conheci.

_**# FLASH BACK # **_

Eu era bem nerd quando criança. Pronto falei. Os garotos da escola adoravam mexer comigo e naquele dia eu estava no parquinho quando o grupinho do Black me cercou.

- Ora ora, se não é o Nerdzinho do Cullen - ele disse enquanto me empurrava e seus amigos riam de mim.

- Para Black, me deixa em paz vai.

- Ooooooh o Nerdizinho vai chorar?

- Hey garoto, deixe ele em paz - na hora em que ouvi aquela voz, não sabia quem era, mas sabia que não era conhecida e ela continuou - não tá vendo que ele tá quieto?

- Sai daqui pirralha! Vai brincar de boneca... - na hora que o Black virou para dizer isso, vi uma menina que mais parecia um menino. Ela era toda largada, mas mesmo assim era a menina mais linda do parquinho. No mesmo instante ela ficou vermelha de raiva e foi em direção ao Black que começou a rir dela - Vai fazer o que pirralha? Me bater?

- Por que não? - e logo em seguida ela deu um chute na canela do Black. O chute foi tão forte que ele caiu de joelhos e ela continuou - e vocês? Querem também? - os garotos pareciam que tinham visto um fantasma de tão brancos que estavam. Eles ajudaram o Black a se levantar e saíram correndo.

- Você está bem garoto? O Jacob é um idiota, não liga pra ele não - e naquele momento eu não sabia o que falar. Ela tinha acabado de me salvar de uns belos tapas que eu receberia do Black, eu nem sabia como agradecer.

- Você é mudo é?

- Não, não. Eu tô bem, só ralei o cotovelo - no mesmo instante ela me ajudou a levantar e se apresentou.

- Sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella - e abriu um sorriso que faltava alguns dentes, mas que não deixou de ser mágico.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen - e eu também sorri meio sem jeito.

- Hey! Você também perdeu o dente da frente? - balancei a cabeça, dizendo que sim e ficamos brincando a tarde inteira.

_**# FIM DO FASH BACK #**_

E desde aquele momento ela se tornou minha heroína, minha amiga, meu vício, minha paixão. Crescemos juntos e a vi bater em muitos garotos. Mas também a vi se transformar aos poucos em uma garota linda, inteligente, engraçada e interessante.

Bella já namorou muito caras e eu sempre soube que ela só me considerava apenas como um amigo. Mas o fim das aulas estava chegando. Eu decidi que faria engenharia e ela queria fazer gastronomia. Ainda não sabia para que Universidade eu queria ir, porém tinha certeza que não estaríamos juntos.

Estávamos andando enquanto eu pensava nisso e me lembrei do baile. Eu queria muito saber se alguém já havia a convidado, mas não sabia se perguntava. Por fim, tomei coragem e tentei ser o mais despreocupado possível ao perguntar.

- Então Bella, o baile é daqui a duas semanas, já tem com quem ir? - peguntei chutando uma pedra no chão.

- Edward, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não sou chegada em bailes - Bella nunca gostou dos bailes da escola, já que não gostava do pessoal da escola, ela não fazia questão de se socializar com eles. Ela não respondeu a minha pergunta. Será que alguém já havia convidado ela?

- A Bella eu sei, mas é o último ano e temos que aproveitar não é? - tentei parecer engraçado e acho que deu certo.

- Vou pensar Ed - ela disse abrindo aquele sorriso que eu tanto gostava. Mas ainda sim algo me intrigava. Criei coragem e perguntei.

- Alguém já te chamou? - não sabia bem se queria mesmo essa resposta. Afinal e se alguém já tivesse convidado ela? E mesmo que não, será que ela iria comigo?

- Ah recebi uns convites nada que me enteressou muito. Droga! São 7:10 vamos chegar atrasados - ela me fez correr o resto do caminho inteiro. Acabando assim com a minha tentativa de chamá-la para o baile.

**PDV Bella**

Estava pegando meus livros para a próxima aula no meu armário. Quando fechei a porta do armário, levei um susto ao ver Edward ali parado me olhando.

- Hey...quer que eu tenha um AVC é? - eu perguntei rindo para descontrair já que ele parecia um pouco tenso.

- Bella, eu queria falar algo muito importante com você... - de repente ele fechou a cara e quando pensei em me virar, alguém me abraçou por trás.

- Bom dia gata. Sabia que eu adoro quando você vem com essa calça? Você fica sexy nela - Eu conhecia bem aquela voz, Jacob Black. Eu e Jake já ficamos juntos a uns dois anos atrás, quando eu tinha 16 anos, antes de ele virar o garanhão da escola. Hoje éramos apenas amigos, mas ele insistia que não existia amizade entre homem e mulher, por isso não me dava sussego. Edward pigarreou e disse.

- Se não percebeu Black, estou conversando com a Bella - Edward simplesmente ODIAVA Jake. Desde pequenos eles não se dão bem. Black nunca foi nenhum santinho e sempre pegou no pé do Ed.

Jake ignorou Edward e me virou de frente para ele.

- E então Bella, já tem companhia para o baile? - Me soltei dos braços de Jake e respondi.

- Não vou ao baile Jake.

- Como não Bella? É nosso último ano, você não pode simplesmente não ir. E você sabe quem vai ser o rei do baile desse ano não é? Não gostaria de ser a rainha? - ele disse se aproximando de mim. Eu adorava Jake, mas as vezes ele não tinha limites. Eu não queria ir ao baile, mas ele não iria desistir, então pensei rápido.

- Eu vou com Edward na verdade - Edward era meu amigo, ele me tiraria dessa. Ele sabia que eu não gostava quando Jake ficava no meu pé.

Os dois me olharam e ficaram me encarando sem dizer uma palavra. Edward fez menção de falar, mas Jake começou a gargalhar antes.

- Ah Bella isso só pode ser algum tipo de piadinha né? Prefere ir ao baile com ele, do que ir com o capitão do time de beisibol aqui? - Edward ficou vermelhor de raiva e eu jurava que ele ia explodir.

- Sinto muito Jake, ele me chamou primeiro, então se você não tiver mais nada pra falar, eu tenho aula de biologia agora, vamos Ed? - deixei Jake falando sozinho e arrastei Edward comigo, que dava um sorriso vitorioso e eu não entendia porque.

Quando estávamos a uma certa distância de Jake, eu disparei sem respirar.

- Ai Edward, desculpa. Eu nem te perguntei se você tinha planos para o baile, se já tinha chamado alguém, se queria ir sozinho talvez, mas você sabe que o Jake não ia sair do meu pé, e eu nem pensei pra falar, eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça... - quando eu ia continua Edward fez sinal para que eu parasse e disse.

- Bells, quando eu fui falar com você hoje... - no mesmo momento o professor chamou nossa atenção e perguntou se iríamos entrar ou se prefiríamos falar com a senhora Hershey nossa diretora. Quando entramos, eu ouvi Edward murmurar ' será que todo mundo decidiu me interromper hoje? '.

Fiquei sem entender o porque dele dizer isso e me sentei. No almoço Alice estava saltitante no nosso lugar e quando eu cheguei ela praticamente gritou para o refeitório inteiro ouvir.

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aqui, aqui, aqui - Eu mereço mesmo.

- Shhhhhh, calma Alice já tô aqui - falei esperando que ela se acalmasse. O que não deu muito certo.

- Aiii Bella, você não sabe quem me chamou para ir ao baile!

- Deixa eu advinhar Alice...Jasper? - quando eu disse o nome dele, parecia que eu tinha falado para ela, que ela ganhou na MegaCena, por que ela parecia que teria um AVC a qualquer momento.

- Como você advinhou? - como se fosse algo tão difícil assim de advinhar - Bom isso não importa! Ainda bem que vamos ao shopping, porque eu preciso comprar a roupa perfeita! Mas e você vai com quem? Ouvi Black falando com o Paul que iria te convidar.

- Nem me fale Alice. Ele veio falar comigo hoje, mas eu não sabia como dizer e disse que ia com seu primo - Alice fiquei paralisada quando disse que ia com o Ed.

- Bella esse é nosso último ano, e você deixa de ir com Jake para ir com...Edward?

- A Alice nem vem, não quero falar sobre isso

Naquele momento eu comecei a pensar. Edward não era tão ruim assim. Eu adorova passar meu dia conversando com ele na minha sala. Adorava as muitas horas que passávamos tocando juntos. Eu adorava minha guitarra e ele seu violão. Nós compunhamos juntos. Esse era meu hobbie, meu segundo amor. Ele era a pessoa que eu mais gostava de ficar perto. Então, por que não ir ao baile com ele?

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando ouço alguém dizer.

- Olha só se não é a garota que vai ao baile com Jacob Black... - isso já estava me tirando do sério.

Lauren. Aquela voz enjoada e anasalada, só podia ser dela. Me virei para encará-la e vi seu bando de seguidoras, Jessica e as outras líderes de torcida.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta - quando ia me virar para sentar e continuar meu almoço, ela disse.

- Escuta aqui Swan, se pensa que vai roubar Jacob de mim está muito enganada. Então pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva, por que você não vai ao baile com... - quando ela ia terminar de falar, Edward se levantou e disse.

- Ela vai comigo - Lauren fez a mesma cara que Jake e Alice fizeram. Cara! Mas afinal, o que tinha de mais ir ao baile com Edward?

-Hahaha...O par perfeito, o nerd e a mosca morta sem sal. Já que é assim, não vou mais perder meu tempo com você - ela me chamou do que? Aaaaah é hoje que ela volta pra casa sem cabelo.

Eu estava prestes a me levantar e mostrar para essa loira aguada, quem é a mosca morta, mas Edward segurou o meu braço e disse para eu ficar calma. Logo em seguida o sinal tocou.

Na volta para casa, Edward veio calado o caminho inteiro. Quando chegamos na porta da minha casa decidi quebrar o silêncio.

- Bom Edward, hoje eu vou ao shopping com Alice, ver sapatos e vestidos, essas coisas sabe. Então não vai dar pra gente estudar junto hoje - as provas finais estavam se aproximando e nós sempre nos reunimos na minha sala, todas as tardes pra estudar e tocar.

- Ah não tem problema Bella. Só queria esclarecer uma coisa - ele pareceu meio receoso e disse - não acho certo uma garota convidar um garoto para o baile - Ai Droga! Era agora que ele desistia e o Black não ia sair do meu pé - por isso eu farei o pedido. Bella, quer ir ao baile comigo?

Fiquei sem reação por um segundo. Não que eu não estivesse levando o baile à sério, mas fiquei chocada ao ver que ele estava levando BEM à sério.

Ele ainda parecia meio tenso, então eu tentei descontrair o momento.

- Bom você sabe que eu não gosto de bailes né? - sua expressão foi de confiante a desapontado no mesmo instante - mas por você eu abro essa excessão.

Então aquele sorriso que eu bem conheço, se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

- Prometo fazer com que seja a melhor noite da sua vida.

- É bom mesmo, se não vai me dar aquela guitarra nova que eu quero...

Nós rimos e nos despedimos. Realmente era estranho ir ao baile com meu melhor amigo, mas até que eu estava gostando da idéia.

* * *

N/A : Espero que tenham gostado. Como eu disse é minha primeira fic, então me desculpem se o capítulo ficou pequeno ou pelos errinhos. Eu quis fujir um pouco do ' Bella louca pelo Edward '.

Então é isso, critiquem e comentem, fazendo assim uma autora feliz :D

Até o próximo capítulo


	2. Capítulo 2 : Eu vou te esperar

Boa leitura e nos vemos lá em baixo

* * *

**Capítulo 2 : Eu vou te esperar...**

**PDV Bella**

Assim que entrei em casa o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Bella! É bom que esteja pronta, porque eu passo ai em 15 min hein? - Puts! Esqueci totalmente que iria no shopping com Alice hoje. Com essa história do baile esqueci completamente.

- Claro Alice. Você pretende ir em Port Angeles certo?

- Claro né Bella? Eu queria ir para Seattle, mas não conseguiríamos ir até lá e ainda ficar horas no shopping - Quase tinha me esquecido que Alice era viciada em compras.

- Ok Alice. Beijos.

- Beijos.

Assim que desliguei o telefone corri para me trocar. Peguei um jeans qualquer e vesti uma blusinha com a manga 3/4 já que não estava tão frio. Comi um sanduíche e fui escovar os dentes. Quando terminei de prender o cabelo, ouvi Alice businar.

Enquanto íamos para Port Angeles, Alice não parava de falar sobre seu encontro com Jasper e sobre o pedido do baile. Baile...Logo lembrei que iria com Edward. E quando comecei a pensar no assunto Alice me tira dos meus pensamentos.

- Bella você ouviu o que eu disse? - Droga! O que Alice tinha dito por último mesmo? Acho que parei de prestar atenção na parte do baile.

- Desculpa Alice, o que você disse? - ela me olhou com cara de quem suspeitava de algo, mas logo depois voltou ao normal.

- Eu perguntei se tem certeza de que não vai ao baile com o Black? - ai lá vem Alice com essa idéia de novo.

- Tenho Alice, eu quero ir com Edward, vai ser legal curtir o baile sem ficar com aquela pressão sabe? Já que eu e Edward somos amigos - talvez fosse apenas impressão, mas quando disse isso, Alice pareceu saber de algo que não podia falar. Quando pensei em perguntar ela me interrompeu.

- Chegamos! Pronta para sair daqui com o shopping nas sacolas?

- Não exagera Ali.. - rimos juntas e fomos as compras.

Eu achei um pouco exagerado o vestido que Alice escolheu pra mim, já que eu não tinha um gosto muito bom pra vestidos. Digamos que eu não era muito chegada neles, amava mais que tudo minhas calças jeans.

Alice me fez andar horas e horas atrás do vestido perfeito, até que finalmente escolheu um que, por incrível que parece, fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais bonita.

- UAU Ali! Esse ficou perfeito amiga!

- Ai Bella, tem certeza? E se o Jazz não gostar?

- Alice, é impossível. Vocês está tipo, parecendo até a Ashley Greene, aquela atriz que fez Crepúsculo.

- A ta Bella. Também não precisa exagerar! Mas concerteza é esse, eu sinto.

Depois de comermos alguma coisa no shopping, voltamos pra casa com Alice e eu tentando acompanhar a Celine Dion em My heart will go on. Tá eu sei que a gente não conseguiu e começou a se emocionar no meio da música, mas valeu a tentativa.

Alice me deixou em casa e quando abri a porta ouvi Reneé e Charlie descutindo.

- Para com isso Reneé! Não vê o que está fazendo? Quer destruir tudo o que construímos juntos? - minha mãe estava com o rosto molhado de lágrimas e pareceu não notar minha presença.

- O que construímos Charlie? Me fala que eu não consigo ver... - neste momento meu pai pareceu perceber que eu estava ali e tentou se acalmar.

- Oi Bells...hã hã me desculpe por isso filha... - Reneé subiu para seu quarto sem dizer nada e bateu a porta. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Sabia que meu pai e minha mãe já não estavam se dando bem, só não sabia que a coisa estava tão feia.

- Então como foi o shopping? - Charlie tentou parecer simpático, mas depois daquela cena, eu não estava pra conversa. Só queria ver se Reneé estava bem. Não que eu amasse mais minha mãe, mas ela sempre fora muito sentimental e eu sabia o quanto a feria essa discussões.

- Foi tudo muito bem. Vou ver se mamãe está bem - Ele apenas acentiu com a cabeça e eu subi.

Bati na porta e ouvi Reneé murmurar um ' vai embora ' então eu tentei ser paciente.

- Mãe sou eu, abra a porta - naquele momento Reneé destrancou a porta e abriu apenas uma fresta. Eu entrei sem dizer nada e apenas a abracei.

- Bella minha filha, me desculpe por isso. Não gosto quando você vê eu e seu pai brigando. Mas pra mim não dá mais Bells, eu sempre tentei ser forte perto de você, mas parece que minhas forças se foram a um tempo.

- Shhhh, calma mãe. Eu estou aqui e sempre estarei do seu lado, te apoiando. Você sabe que eu serei forte com você e te apoiaria em qualquer decisão.

Reneé não disse nada, apenas me abraçou mais forte e soluçava de chorar.

Fui dormir, mas sem muita vontade. Não gostava de ver minha mãe assim, infelismente eu não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

A semana passou bem tranquila com todos falando do baile e Jake no meu pé. Eu e Edward ficamos a semana inteira estudando para as provas finais. Depois de muito tempo pensando decide que não faria gastromia. Foi difícil desistir do que mais gostava, mas eu descobri que tinha algo maior em mim, algo que eu gostava mais. Algo que eu simplesmente não sabia de onde vinha, mas sabia que era mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. A música. Depois de muitas tardes com Edward, tocando e compondo, ele me fez ver que essa era minha vocação. Então me decidi, faria música.

Eu sabia que Edward tinha sido aprovado em Massachusetts e eu também queria ser aprovada lá. Edward foi pra minha casa naquela quarta, tão ancioso quanto eu. Ele sabia que eu não conseguiria abrir a carta sozinha.

Quando chegou ficamos um bom tempo olhando para ela que estava em cima da mesa. Até que Edward pareceu ficar nervoso com aquilo.

- Vamos logo Bella, vamos abrir logo - ele fez menção de pegar a carta e eu o detive.

- Edward! Calma! Ainda não estou pronta - por mais que quisesse aquilo tinha medo.

- Bella, eu tô aqui lembra? Não confia em mim? - acenei um sim com a cabeça e ele pegou a carta. Quando um sorriso torto que eu tanto gostava se instalou no seu rosto, gritei feito louca.

Edward levantou pra me abraçar e num impulso pulei em seu colo. A felicidade era tanta que eu não consegui conter dentro de mim. Eu e Edward juntos na mesma universidade. Ainda não conseguia acreditar. Ele pareceu meio sem jeito com tudo e eu achei melhor sair de seu colo.

Naquela noite eu não durmi direito. Fiquei pensando em como minha vida estava perfeita. E ouvindo uma de minhas bandas favoritas adormeci.

Era sexta véspera do baile. Parecia que ninguém mais conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse isso. Aquilo estava deixando até eu, que não gostava de bailes tensa. Edward disse que queria me mostrar algo e eu fiquei curiosa a manhã inteira imaginando o que seria. Até que a tarde havia chegado e ele estava ali na minha sala.

Sentei no sofá e ele também, ele estava com o violão, e eu fiquei me perguntando o que ele queria com aquele violão. Estava anciosa de mais pra esperar.

- Aiiiii Edward o que é? - ele fez um sinal para que eu ficasse quieta e eu acenti.

Então ele começou a tocar uma música que eu nunca vi na vida.

**( Clusters - Vou te esperar ) **

Eu fiz loucuras pra te encontrar

Fui paciente pra te esperar

Fui seu amigo pra te entender

Sempre disposto a te escutar

Me fiz mais forte para aguentar

Essa angustia de te esperar

Fiz palhaçadas pra te ver sorrir

Falei besteiras pra te alegrar

Eu virei noites pensando em você

E em uma maneira de explicar

Como isso tudo foi acontecer

Como por você fui me apaixonar

Tudo o que eu faço pensando em você

É só o meu jeito de te falar

Que não importa o tempo que for

Eu vou te esperar

Eu vou te esperar

Tudo o que eu faço pensando em você

Quem sabe assim você vá se tocar

Que é só você fazer acontecer

Eu vou te esperar

Eu vou te esperar

Eu paralisei. Eu não sabia o que fazer, falar ou simplesmente pensar. Ele olhava pra mim enquanto cantava e eu por muitas vezes corei.

Me pus no seu lugar pra compreender

Mudei meus planos pra te acompanhar

Fiz absurdos pra te surpreender

Roubei estrelas pra te encantar

Criei desculpas pra poder te ver

Já tomei chuva só pra te abraçar

Me escondi pra não te ver sofrer

E quis morrer quando eu te vi chorar

E o nosso beijo faz enlouquecer

Que eu perco a hora até perco o ar

É tão perfeito é tudo tão lindo

Parece que faz o tempo parar

Tudo o que eu faço pensando em você

É só o meu jeito de te falar

Que não importa o tempo que for

Eu vou te esperar

Eu vou te esperar

Tudo o que eu faço pensando em você

Que sabe assim você vá se tocar

Que não importa o tempo que for

Eu vou te esperar

Eu vou te esperar

Eu vou te esperar

Eu vou te esperar

Me arrisquei para não te perder

Abri meus braços pra me entregar

Eu não fiz nada pra esse amor nascer

Mas faço tudo pra não se acabar

Logo que ele terminou eu continuei assim. Parada feita uma estátua.

- Edward é...bom...é perfeita - tentei pronunciar algo que fizesse sentido, mas naquele momento nada mais fazia sentido.

- Bella eu...

Toc toc.

- Entra.

- Oi meninos já está ficando tarde. Vai ficar para o jantar Edward? - Por que minha mãe conseguia interromper nas horas mais importantes? Parecia um dom que ela tinha.

- Não Reneé, muito obrigado, eu tenho que voltar. Esme e Carlisle já devem estar em casa, então é melhor eu ir.

Eu queria falar algo, pedir pra que ele ficasse, mas tudo estava tão confuso e indo tão rápido que parecia que eu não conseguia nem acompanhar a conversa dos dois.

- Te pego amanhã ás 19:00 hr, Bella? - tentei dizer ' sim ', mas tudo o que consegui foi balançar a cabeça. Droga! O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Edward pareceu perceber meu estado de choque e não fez questão que eu o levasse até a porta. Naquele dia eu não tinha a mínima vontade de jantar. Não conseguia tirar aquela melodia da cabeça. Parecia que quando fechava meus olhos, podia ver claramente ele tocando pra mim, e a letra passava em baixo, como uma legenda. Mas as últimas frases pareciam ecoar na minha cabeça. Já era quase 3 da manhã e eu não conseguia pegar no sono. Tantas perguntas rodavam na minha cabeça. Até que fui vencida pelo sono e adormeci.

_Eu estava entrando no salão e ele estava todo decorado, com uma iluminação fraca e vazio. Andei até o meio do salão e quando olho em volta, vejo dois olhos estremamente verder me olhando do fundo do salão. E como num piscar de olhos ele estava ao meu lado. Edward estava impecável. Um terno simples mas que fazia a simplicidade ser extremamente complexa. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados de um jeito proposital, e que davam um charme surreal a ele. Ele me estendeu a mão pedindo que lhe concedesse uma dança e quando nossos corpos se juntaram, parecia que mais nada no mundo importava a não ser nós. _

Quando ouço um barulho bem conhecido me tirar do homem mais perfeito que já vi em toda a vida.

**Nota mental : Jogar o despertador no vaso e dar descarga.**

O baile era hoje...

Espera ai... Eu disse que estava sonhando com o homem mais perfeito que ja vi em toda a vida? O que será que estava acontecendo comigo?

* * *

N/A: Aaaah gente fiquei muito triste. Nenhum comentário. Olha se estiver ruim me falem, mas espero que tenham gostado. E no próximo capítulo fortes emoções. Por isso comentem muuuuuuuuuuuito :D


	3. Capítulo 3 : O Baile

**Capítulo 3 : O baile**

**PDV Edward**

Era hoje. Hoje a Bella não me escapa. Ontem passamos a tarde juntos e eu mostrei a música que tinha feito pra ela. Ela não disse uma palavra, mas pude ver o jeito como olhava pra mim. Surpresa talvez seja a palavra, mas eu via bem mais ali. Eu via a garota que eu gostei durante tantos anos dentro dela, não só a Bella de hoje. Mas a Bella de sempre, vi que ela já não me olhava mais como apenas um amigo. Vi todos os momentos que passamos juntos, dos quais eu coloquei na música.

Eu decide não falar com ela naquele dia, quis deixar que ela pensasse em tudo. Afinal, ano que vem estaríamo juntos na Universidade e nem preciso dizer o quanto estava feliz por isso. Minha vida estava quase completa... eu disse quase. Só faltava a Bella, sim eu a tinha, mas como uma amiga. Eu quero Bella como minha, minha Bella.

Eu sabia que talvez eu não fosse o tipo de cara que ela gostava, eu sou meio tímido, não sou do tipo " popular ", como o Black, que eu sei que ela ficou um tempo. Mas hoje seria diferente. Mostraria pra ela que eu não era só aquele garoto tímido, nerd e amigo que ela conhece, vou mostrar que sou Edward Cullen. E hoje ela não me escapa.

**PDV Bella**

Após aquele sonho no mínimo estranho, levantei anciosa de mais, pra quem não queria ir ao baile. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Ver Edward daquele jeito no meu sonho, fez com que eu o olhasse de outro jeito. Ele já não parecia o Edward nerd e amigo que eu conheço. NÃOOO! Concerteza esse não era o Edward que eu conheço. Ele estava elegante, lindo e ... sexy? É como eu disse, você não esta bem Isabella.

Alice tinha combina comigo de que iríamos ao salão fazer o cabelo, as unhas e etc. Sabe como ela é com aquela história de perfeição, ela realmente leva isso a sério.

Passamos o dia todo no salão. Voltei pra casa já eram 17:00 hs. Como já tinha feito o penteado, foi um sufoco pra tomar banho. Afinal, por mais que eu tivesse tomado antes de ir pro salão, eu queria estar cheirosa naquela noite. Era o baile, a minha despedida do Ensino Médio. Eu tinha que no mínimo deixar aquelas patricinhas com inveja.

Terminei de me arrumar e fiquei chocada quando me olhei no espelho. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela era eu.

Eu estava perfeita. Mas algo me incomodava, será que Edward iria gostar? Para Isabella Marie Swan! Tira isso da cabeça. Ele é seu amigo e só.

**PDV Edward**

Eu estava nervoso depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido na casa da Bella. Por mais que estivesse decidido a dizer a ela tudo, eu estava inseguro. E se ela não me quisesse? E se fosse coisa da minha cabeça, achar que éramos mais que amigos?

Já era 18:45 hs e como eu combinei de buscá-la as 19:00 hs, sai de casa.

Quando ia pedir o carro de meu pai Carlisle para buscar Bella. Ele disse que queria ir comigo a garagem para pegar uns papéis.

Chegamos na garagem e eu não conseguia acreditar. Carlisle comprou um Volvo prata que tinha uma faixa vermelha em volta, com um grande laço.

- Parabéns filho! Estou muito orgulhoso de você - Meu pai disse me abraçando. Eu estava em estado de choque, mas quando me dei conta de que o Volvo era meu, o abracei forte.

- Não precisava pai...eu ... eu... nem sei o que dizer... - eu estava sem palavras.

- Não precisa dizer nada filho, apenas aproveite esta noite - dei um sorriso para Carlisle que me entregou as chaves. Agora sim meu plano estava indo bem, bem melhor do que eu esperava. Eu sabia que Bella iria ficar chocada quando visse o Volvo.

Fui o caminho inteiro pensando nessa noite, pensando no que dizer a Bella e como dizer. Digiri tão disperso que nem percebi que já estava perto de sua casa.

Desci do carro e toquei a campainha. Reneé abriu um sorriso lindo e me pediu para que eu entrasse. Eu disse que não queria encomodar, mas ela insistiu.

- Bella, Edward está aqui.

Olhei para o alto da escada e tive a melhor visão da minha vida. Bella estava deslumbrante, fiquei um tempo a admirando. E parecia que naquele momento nada mais importava, eu me perdi naquela perfeição, totalmente alheio ao mundo a minha volta.

./ - Vestido da Bella

**PDV Bella**

Ouvi minha mãe gritar da escada meu nome, e ela sabia o quanto eu odiava que ela fizesse isso. Dei uma última olhada no espelho, e sem ter muita certeza se estava pronta ou não, abri a porta e fui em direção a escada.

De repente, eu vejo Edward. Absolutamente impecável, exatamente como no meu sonho. Nossos olhos se encontraram e naquele momento senti algo percorrer meu corpo inteiro, de um jeito que nunca senti antes. Parecia que estávamos em um mundo diferente de todos. O nosso mundo, porque nem eu e nem ele pareciamos prestar atenção ao que estava ao nosso redor.

./ - Edward

Percebi minha bochechas queimarem e foi então que eu percebi que estava começando a ficar sem graça com Reneé olhando para nós.

- Va-amos? - Que isso Isabella? Deu pra gaguejar agora? MERDA!

Edward deu um sorriso torto que fez com que eu ficasse mais sem graça do que já estava. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Aquilo era tão novo pra mim que não sabia como reagir ou o que fazer.

- Claro - Edward tinha algo diferente na voz, um tipo de confiança e eu não sabia se era o momento ou se nunca havia reparado, mas a sua voz estava rouca e sexy. Oh meu Deus! Eu estava delirando e ouvindo coisas agora.

**Nota mental : Me internar depois do baile **

Me despedi da minha mãe e fui em direção a porta. Quando ouço Edward dizer.

- Pronta pra uma surpresa? - não entendi o que ele disse até sair de casa e dar de cara com um Volvo prata estacionado na minha porta. OH MY GOD!

- Edward.. é.. seu? - acho que estava babando naquele momento, mas não tinha certeza.

- Presente do Carlisle, gostou? - ele estava de brincadeira né?

- Se eu gostei? É tipo... DEMAIS!

Ele deu um sorriso de satisfeito e eu não sabia por que não conseguia para de admirar aquele sorriso torto lindo que ele tinha. A ida até o baile foi silenciosa, acho que ambos ainda estávamos sem graça com tudo.

Chegamos e já tinha bastante gente lá, digamos que quase a escola inteira. Alice veio em nossa direção tentando conter a felicidade.

- Bella você está linda amiga! - ela me abraçou e me fez implorar por ar.

- Você também Alice - era estranho ver Alice com um vestido comprido, mas tinha ficado perfeito nela.

./ - Vestido de Alice.

Começamos a andar e os olhares em cima de nós variavam de inveja a surpresa. As garotas não paravam de olhar Edward e comentar entre si. Aquilo estava realmente me irritando.

Ate que ouço uma voz no meu ouvido e um braço me agarrando.

- Sabia que você está maravilhosa hoje? Pena que não veio comigo - Jacob! Droga! Me soltei dele e olhei com uma cara de raiva - calma Bella, foi só um elogio.

- Se não percebeu, ela está acompanhada... - Edward passou o braço na minha cintura e naquele momento eu me senti segura, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse me atingir.

- Haaa... acho que o par dela não está a altura dela - ele olhou pra mim e fingiu que Edward não estava ali, estendo a mão para que eu dançasse com ele.

- Se você acha isso, porque não resolvemos la fora?

- Eu adoraria quebrar a sua cara em publico Cullen, torna as coisas bem mais divertidas - Jacob se aproximou de Edward e no mesmo minuto eu intervi.

- Já chega vocês dois! Jacob eu estou muito bem aqui, já recusei seu convite e acho que não vou ter que fazer de novo, então se nos der licença... - não esperei para ouvir a resposta dele, apenas peguei Edward pelo braço e o arrastei dali.

O jardim estava lindo, todo decorado com flores e luzes nas árvores. Nos sentamos em um banco de madeira e observamos o luar, que naquela noite parecia brilhar mais que o normal. Edward se aproximou de mim lentamente e passou seu braço por trás de mim. Eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, e um alerta vermelho piscava sem parar na minha cabeça, mas naquele momento eu me deixei levar. Eu não quis saber de mais nada e nem de ninguém.

- Você está linda hoje - ele disse olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Eu corei na hora, mas como estava escuro sabia que ele não tinha percebido.

- Você também está um gato Cullen, ou pensa que eu não ouvi as meninas assoviando pra você? - nós rimos na hora e de repente ele ficou sério. Segurou o meu queixo e olhou bem fundo nos meu olhos.

- Sabe muito bem que eu não tenho olhos pra nenhuma delas... - Senti me coração disparar e quase sair pela boca, o meu estômago se revirava e eu mal conseguia respirar. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente do meu rosto, eu podia sentir sua respiração perto de mim, causando arrepios na minha pele. E naquele momento tudo parecia perfeito, até que...

- GENTE! VEEEEEM! Estão anunciando o rei e a rainha - Não...não... NÃO! Era quase impossível acreditar que Alice tinha atrapalhado um momento tão perfeito quanto aquele. Edward deu seu sorriso torto me fazendo olha-lo com cara de idiota e bufei quando lembrei de Alice.

- Vamos?

- Fazer o que né? - Porque a Alice tinha esse dom de atrapalhar nas melhores horas?

Todos estavam perto do palco esperando o resultado, eu sinceramente não estava nem um pouco interessada em ficar la dentro, eu estava era querendo terminar o que eu comecei com o Edward. O diretor segurava dois envelopes e algumas meninas pareciam se descabelar pra saber quem seria a rainha do baile.

- Calma, calma, chegou a hora que todos esperavam, e o rei do baile é...Jacob Black! - grande novidade...Ele pegou a coroa como sempre se sentindo, não tiro a razão dele, já que as meninas enchem tanto a bola dele.

Eu estava tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que nem notei que Edward falava comigo.

- Bella é você, não vai pegar a coroa? - O que? O que eu perdi?

- Claro que não! Eu já odeio bailes, quem dira essa idiotice de ' rainha do baile '

- É nosso último Bella, vamos lá... - ele fez uma carinha que não deu pra resistir, quanto mais rápido eu saísse de lá, mas rápido eu ficaria a sós com ele, então tomei coragem e subi no palco.

Jake me olhava com malícia e eu não entendia porque.

- Eu sempre soube que seu lugar era comigo, o rei e a rainha... - quando pensei em responder a esse comentário ridículo, ele me segurou pelos braços e me beijou contra minha vontade. Sua língua tentava abrir caminho na minha boca, enquanto eu tentava me soltar dele. Quando finalmente consegui, dei um tapa tão forte nele, que até minha mão ficou doendo.

- Idiota... - olhei na multidão procurando por Edward e não o achei...DROGA! Porque as coisas nunca dão certo pra mim? Desci correndo e desesperada atrás dele, enquanto ouvia o ' Oooooo' das pessas a minha volta. Vi Alice ao longe com Jasper.

- Alice! Viu o Edward?

- Ele acabou de passar por mim Bella, o que aconteceu?

- Não da tempo de explicar, viu pra onde ele foi?

- Acho que para o estacionamento... - nem deixei ela terminar e disparei pra lá. Nossa! Quem consegue correr de salto? Tá eu sei que é ridículo correr por ai descalça, mas eu não tinha muitas opções.

Olhei o Volvo prata ao longe e alguém indo em direção a ele. Corri o mais rápido que pude para alcançá-lo, mas parecia que eu não ia conseguir.

- EDWARD! - ele virou pra trás e quando consegui me aproximar dele tomei fôlego e disse de uma fez - Desculpa, eu não queria, mas ele... - eu tentava respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo mas estava quase impossível - eu sei que você não vai acreditar, mas por favor...

- Shhhhh - eu já estava quase chorando e ele pareceu perceber- esquece isso Bella - ele me abraçou e eu senti um alivio percorrer meu corpo, sua respiração me causava arrepios. Ele começou a percorrer lentamente o caminho do meu pescoço, chegando no meu rosto e então ele parou, olhando fundos nos meus olhos. Não precisávamos falar nada, nossos olhos falavam por nós. Nenhum de nós queria falar, apenas ficar ali, curtindo aquele momento perfeito.

Ele aproximou o rosto lentamente do meu e eu pude sentir seu hálito quente se chocar com a minha pele fria. Ele tocou meus lábios sem o menor sinal de pressa, afinal éramos só nós, no nosso mundo particular. E então todas as certezas e incertezas que eu tinha sumiram. O beijo começou a ficar mais urgente, a cada sengundo que nos deixavamos levar pelas sensações que percorriam nossos corpos. Nenhum de nós queria parar nem para respirar, mas precisávamos.

Edward me olhava maravilhado e comecei a corar.

- Era melhor do que eu pensava - eu não tive tempo de responder e ele já envolvia minha cintura novamente e seus dedos percorriam toda a extenção das minhas costas me causando arrepios. Então ele interrompeu o beijo - quero que conheça um lugar...

Ele deu a volta e abriu a porta pra mim, dá pra acreditar? Eu jurava que homens assim não existiam, mas Edward fazia questão de me provar o contrario. Ele dirigia calmo, mas com uma expressão de felicidade, e eu percebi que já estávamos bem longe. Eu não sabia ao certo onde, mas me sentia tão segura com ele, que não importava para onde estávamos indo.

Edward parou o carro no acostamento e abriu a porta pra mim.

- Se importa de andar um pouco?

- Nem um pouco...

Começar a andar por uma trilha que não estava tão escura já que pequenas frestas de luz vindas da lua iluminavam nosso caminho. Não demorou muito e chegamos a uma linda clareira. Edward estendeu um coberto no chão, que eu não sei de onde ele tirou. Acho que estava tão desligada que nem notei que ele tinha algo nas mãos.

Ficamos deitados por horas conversando e as vezes ele me roubava um beijo ou outro. Estávamos tão entretidos e nem notamos o dia nascer. E por mais impossível que isso podesse parecer, aquele lugar ficava mais lindo ainda com o nascer do sol.

- Acho que está na hora de levar você pra casa - era tão difícil aceitar que eu tinha mesmo que ir embora. Aquilo tudo parecia um sonho, do qual eu nunca mais queria acordar.

- Mesmo? - tentei convence-lo com meu biquinho de Alice. O que pareceu dar certo, pois no mesmo instante ele me agarrou com força e aquele beijo urgente tomou conta de nós.

Ja era quase 8 da manhã quando Edward me deixou em casa. Parecia que nunca mais nos veríamos, já que não queríamos mais nos largar.

Entrei em casa de fininho para que ninguém notasse que eu havia chegado.

Mas parecia que eu não era a única ali...

* * *

N/A : Gente desculpa mesmo a demora, mas a minha vida ta mega corrida, escola e trabalho não tá facil, mas saiu o capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado.

E gente estou muito triste, nenhum review?

Se não tiver review eu paro de postar ok? Porque eu não sei se a fic tá ruim entendem? Então comentem e se Deus quiser até o próximo ;D


End file.
